It's Wrong, But It Feel's Right
by DragonsFireBurns329
Summary: Haary spends the rest of summer with Ron. Harry wants more then a friendship. So does Ron. How do they find out? Will it last? Firs fanfic ever. M for latter chapters. R&R Please.


**Tittle: It's Wrong, But It Feel's Right.**

**Rated: M for reasons down below in the warnings. I am not sure what age its good for. Read and tell.**

**Warnings: Abuse. Boys in love with each other. Some lemon in chapters to come. **

**Parings: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would be so flippin' lucky. J.K Rowling owns it.**

**A/N: First fanfiction ever! Please R&R! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Early Rescue<strong>

Just three more days and then I'm free, Harry reminded himself after cleaning up breakfast. I'm free from the people, free from the pain and abuse, free from being the house maid, and most importantly free to be with the ones he really loved. Ever since Harry had been home from Hogwarts for the summer he had been treated bad. His aunt and uncle had him doing chores sun up to sun down. But to Harry that was nothing compared to what his uncle has done to him. For the past two months his uncle had been abusing him. No one knew about it. And it would happen everyday after breakfast like clock work. His uncle would excuse himself to go to his room to change and shower for the day. He would then tell Harry to follow him to collect his dirty laundry. Once they were alone his uncle would start the abuse. He would hit Harry until his back was bleeding. One thing Harry had learned was to never cry. It only made it worse. After his uncle was finished, he would send Harry on his way to do his daily chores.

Today was a super long day for him. He was relieved when it was time for him to go to bed. That night Harry couldn't sleep, so he decided to go ahead and pack his trunk. It was one in the morning when he finished. Harry got a little excited knowing he had only two days left in this hell hole.

He missed the burrow and everyone in it. Especially Ron. This was going to be there fifth year at Hogwarts and Ron and Harry had been best mates from first year. During third year Harry started looking and thinking of Ron more than a best friend. He started dreaming of Ron and caught himself daydreaming to thought's of snogging with him. Harry knew this was wrong, very wrong, but he just couldn't get those thoughts out of his mind. At times he wished those dreams would actually happen in real life.

He shook it off and went to bed. Harry woke up at seven thirty by a loud peck. At first he couldn't make out what it was. He reached for his glasses on his bedside table and headed towards his window. First he thought it was a bird that had landed on his ledge to rest, but it had a not attached to its feet. Then Harry realized it was Ron's owl. He opened the window and took the letter from the owl. Harry opened the letter and read it.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**As you know mum was going to pick you up in two days to come here, but she's going to be coming tonight at seven o'clock. See thought because everyone is already here you might as well be here to. Besides a few extra day's can't hurt. So, go ahead and pack your trunk now and make sure your ready. See you latter.**_

_**-Ron**_

Harry hadn't notice it but he had a smile on his face while reading the letter from Ron. He was way to happy. This meant a little more time with Ron. Harry walked over to his trunk to make sure everything was packed and ready to go. He went to his window and just stared out trying to imagine how he would like the rest of this summer to go. He imagined that Ron and him would be able to hold each other for long periods of time. At night they lay together and hold each other. Harry's heart kind of sank at the fact that this could not and would never happen. He was still happy he was best mates with Ron. Harry then looked at his clock and realized it was eight. Time for his daily chores.

He walked out of his room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Harry started getting pans and ingredient's out for breakfast. A sense of relief washed over Harry when he realized his uncle had left early for his job. This meant no abuse today. His aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley came in the kitchen and right away started complaining how there meals weren't in front of their faces. He got their food out and to them. Then he spoke up. Tonight I'm leaving to go to my friends house for the rest of the summer. You won't have to see me until next year. Okay. Dudley just looked at him while Petunia spoke to him. She told Harry the sooner he's out of here the better. After they were both done Harry cleaned up and went on to finish his chores. He stared with the hardest he chores first and saved the easy ones for last.

By the time he finished was four. He went upstairs to wash up. When Harry came down, Dudley was yelling at him, laughing, and calling him names. Harry just ignored him and kept reminding himself that it was three hours till he was rescued. Tonight, because he couldn't wait any longer, Harry made a fast meal. Rice and meat. He got dinner on the table at five. While everyone ate he went up to his room to grab his trunk and Hedwig. He stayed up in his room until six thirty and then he went downstairs. The kitchen table was not cleaned so he did it as quick as possible. He finished up just in time. When he herd a knock at the door. Harry wanted to scream with excitement. Finally he was going away. He couldn't Help but run to the door. He opened to see Mrs. Weasley standing there with a big smile. Harry dear how are you. Fine I answered a little to happy. She gave a little laugh alright then lets gets a move on it. Harry said bye to his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Mrs. Weasley grabbed his owl cage and Harry grabbed his trunk and they were on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's my first chapter! Did you like? What do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review and tell me I if I got mistakes let me know. By the way this week is back to school shopping for me so ill update as soon as I get a free moment. I will update this week for sure. Maybe Tuesday or Wednesday. Love and hugs <strong>

**P.S Did anyone get into pottermore?**

**- DragonsFireBurns329**


End file.
